Life isn't what it seems Pleasant Surprises
by omygeeitsme
Summary: This was the monotonous life that I had led for seventeen almost eighteen! years. Okaasan complained and nagged, while Otou san didn’t believe in bliss. Work!If I had known what would befall me, I would have been ecstatic to continue my monotonous life.
1. Pitter Patter!

Pitter Patter?

I rested my knee on the scalding black pavement and listened for the pitter patter that my town had long been deprived of. In fact, It had been two long and arduous months since I had danced the soles of my feet to the rhythm of the rain.

"Kagome, dear?"

I could almost imagine tasting the juicy water droplets on my chapped lips.

"Kagome?"

I could almost imagine myself drenched in the cool liquid, and my thick black hair tamed into little ringlets that dripped the precious substance.

"KAGOME!"

My dreams had come to a halt with the nagging voice of my mother.

"Yes, Mother?"

My mother gave an exasperated sigh and a disapproving glance.

"Gome, you need to stop day dreaming and start preparing for yet another rainless month. Kami, won't this get any better?"

"No worries, Okaasan! I can feel the rain!" came a shrill voice.

"Souta! " I shouted happily, for he had stopped our mother from droning out complaints for hours and hours. I held him by his small delicate wrists and twirled him around with my white cotton skirts as a haven for our dog, Suki.

"Yip! Yip! Yap!" squealed the seven month old ivory puppy.

"That's the spirit!" I yelled.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" boomed a baritone of a voice.

" Gomen nasai, Otou-san."

Sheepishly, I ushered my little brother to go back into the house.

"Nee-chan! I don't wanna go!" Gently, I stroked his flushed cheek to assuage his childish tantrums.

"Souta, no. We don't want Otou-san to get angered, ne?"

This was the monotonous life that I had led for seventeen (almost eighteen!) years. Okaa-san complained and nagged, while Otou- san didn't believe in childish bliss and emotions. It was always work…work…and work. Walk the dog! Wash the dishes! Feed Souta! Dry the clothes! Clean the room! Chores! Chores! And more chores.

If I had known what would befall me, I would have been ecstatic to continue living my broken record of a life.


	2. WHAT!

Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to mention that I don't own Inuyasha! I wish I did!

Arigatou **MyImaginaryInuYasha****your review really helped me develop the plot .**

Thanks for reviewing! . It motivates me to update faster :D Don't worry I won't bore you with anymore talk . Let the story begin, ne?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drastic Much?

"Nee-chan…Why is Otou so..so…mean?"

"Souta! That is disrespectful! Never say such things!" Honestly, though, the child was indeed right.

"Kagome! Souta!" Screamed two voices simultaneously.

"Hai! Coming Otou-san and Okaa!!"

_Wow. I wonder what __Souta__ or I did to make them so mad! __EEP._

I rushed through our little house leaving the curtains still wavering from the speed.

"Hai?"

"Kagome! Dear!" Mother gushed.

_Eh? Something must be going on. Mother NEVER gushes. _

"Kagome, my little usagi. You have blossomed into such a beautiful and caring woman." Father put in.

_Eh? Am I hallucinating? I don't drink… That can't be right. I must be sleeping! __Hai__! That's it!_

"Kagome! Stop pinching yourself!"

_Well… I guess I'm just sick? No… I feel well. __Oi__ This is too much. Might as well enjoy the "loving caring parents archetype" while it exists!_

"Huh? Okaa? Otou? Something's amiss?" I replied dumfounded.

Mother rushed to my side and caressed the side of my face and planted a soft empty kiss.

_Wait… empty. Yeah, something is just so wrong. It's almost like those role playing games…_

Father stroked my ebony hair gently.

"Kagy! We have some good news!" Both my insane parents shouted hesitantly, yet in unison.

_Kagy__ Since when have I been __Kagy_

"No, Honey, you continue.." whispered my mother to Father.

_Okay. Now I know something is wrong. Little did I know…I was __right._

"GUYS!!!! TELL ME ALREADY!"

"KAGOME! Stop this at once!"

_Okay. __Same old.__Same old._

"Listen to your father atonce."

Father continued shamelessly, "Well…You know how we are not well off?"

"Sure, Otou."

"Uhm.. Well, do you Inutaisho Takahashi?"

"no."

"Well, Kagome, my child. Open your eyes to the world past our little town."

He carelessly tossed the _Times_magazine at me.

"What's this for?"

_I really hate my inquisitive nature. Without it…I would be so much better __of_

"Read!"

"Hai."

The issue read: 100 Richest Men in the World of Business

"Okay..?" I replied unsure what to make of it all.

"Flip to page one."

"Hai."

"Notice that Mr. Takahashi is number one on the list."

"Hai. So?"

My mother embraced m tightly and shouted, "Be proud!"

"Uh why? Oh yeah! Did you like how clean the living room was?"

_I was so happy! My mother had never complimented or praised me._

"No! Your getting married to his son!"

_It goes downhill from here… -.-_

I stumbled backward and landed flat on the red microfiber futon.

"Uhh…. WHAT?!!!!"

"Kagome! BEHAVE!" roared Father.

" SO… YOUR SELLING ME OF TO SOME RICH GUY?!! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?! NEVR ONCE HAVE I KNOWN LOVE FROM YOU. AND YOUR FORBIDDING ME FROM MARRYING FOR LOVE! JUST SO YOU CAN STUFF YOUR POCKETS WITH GREEN PAPER?!"

_So that was why they were nice. _

I let my guard down outside and knelt beside Yuki and stroked her soft white fur. A few tears slid down and landed perfectly on her silky coat. She nuzzled my hand beckoning me to rub her ear.

_Atleast__ You understand me? __Ne?_


End file.
